Quack Pack
|duración = 22 min |idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 1 |num_episodios = 39 |lista_episodios = |empresa = |productor_ejecutivo = |productor = |director = |guion = |localización = |cadena = |primera_emisión = 2 de septiembre de 1996 |última_emisión = 29 de noviembre de 1996 |precedido_por = Patoaventuras (1987) |sucedido_por = |relacionados = Patoaventuras (1987) Pato Darkwing (1991) Los Campeones (Serie animada) (1996/1997) |sitio_web = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Quack Pack es una serie de animación creada por The Walt Disney Company. La serie debutó en las pequeñas pantallas en septiembre de 1996, la serie consta de una temporada de 39 episodios. Los protagonistas son cuatro patos antropomorfos, Huey, Dewey, and Louie que protagonizan una nueva serie desde Patoaventuras junto a su tío Donald. A diferencia de Patoaventuras, en Quack Pack, los sobrinos del pato Donald ya han alcanzado la adolescencia. Argumento La serie se centra en las aventuras del Pato Donald y sus sobrinos, quienes pasan a ser de niños (en Patoaventuras) a tener características adolescentes. Ellos hablan con voces convencionales diferente al sonido de un palmípedo como seria el caso de Donald. También participan en actividades propias de sus edades. Daisy Duck es una reportera de un noticiario llamado "Ocurrió en el mundo" (what in the World), con Donald como cámara. Ludwig Von Drake también tiene sus apariciones en la serie. Producción El tono humorístico de Quack Pack es considerado como humor físico mucho más allá que el de su antecesora Patoaventuras que tenía un humor mas serio e infantil. Mientras que en esta serie también se muestra en la ciudad de Patolandia en comparación con la serie hermana de esta en la que casi todos los personajes tenían características humanas, con los patos siendo los únicos personajes antropomorfos que aparecen. Scrooge McDuck, Money Bin, Joe McQuack, Chicos malos, Mágica DeSpell, Duckworth, y GizmoDuck son los ausentes de la serie, nunca se dio una explicación del por que de su ausencia, aunque la ausencia de McQuack tuvo una explicación lógica ya que se pasó de Patoaventuras para ser el compañero de Drake Mallard en Pato Darkwing. El tema de inicio de la serie era Duck Daze, pero se cambió en el último minuto por Quack Pack, el título de la serie se reflejó en el tema de inicio de la serie, la canción esta interpretada por Eddie Money. Quack Pack se emitió en un principio en Disney Afternoon, más tarde seria emitido por Disney Channel y después en Toon Disney.Quack Pack showing classic episodes. - Quack Pack | TVGuide.com Reparto * Pato Donald- Tony Anselmo * Daisy Duck- Kath Soucie * Juanito/Hugo- Jeannie Elias * Jaimito/Paco- Pamela Segall * Jorgito/Luis- Elizabeth Daily * Gwumpki Pat Fraley * Kent Powers Roger Rose * Moltoc / Gustav Goose Tim Curry * Ludwig Von Drake Corey Burton * The Claw Frank Welker Episodios # "Really Mighty Ducks" # "Island of the Not-So-Nice" # "I.O.U. a U.F.O." # "Leader of the Quack" # "All Hands on Duck!" # "Pride Goeth Before the Fall Guy" # "Need 4 Speed" # "The Germinator" # "The Late Donald Duck" # "Tasty Paste" # "Phoniest Home Videos" # "Return of the T-Squad" # "Koi Story" # "Ready, Aim... Duck!" # "Pardon My Molecules" # "The Unusual Suspects" # "Ducklaration of Independence" # "Can't Take a Yolk" # "Heavy Dental" # "Duck Quake" # "The Long Arm of the Claw" # "Shrunken Heroes" # "Snow Place to Hide" # "Huey Duck, P.I." # "Take My Duck, Please!" # "Ducks by Nature" # "Recipe for Adventure" # "The Boy Who Cried Ghost" # "Gator Aid" # "None Like It Hot" # "Ducky Dearest" # "Transmission: Impossible" # "Nosy Neighbors" # "Hit the Road, Backwater Jack" # "Cat and Louse" # "Hero Today, Don Tomorrow" # "Captain Donald" # "Stunt Double or Nothing" # "Feats of Clay" Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.toonopedia.com/quackpak.htm Quack Pack] en Don Markstein's Toonopedia Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Series transmitidas en Disney Channel bg:Крякаща тайфа da:Rap Sjak de:Quack Pack – Onkel D. und die Boys en:Quack Pack fi:Nokkapokka fr:Couacs en vrac he:דונלד דאק וצוות קוואק id:Quack Pack it:Quack Pack ja:クワック・パック ms:Quack Pack nl:Quack Pack no:Kvakkpakket pl:Kacza paczka pt:Quack Pack ru:Кряк-Бряк sv:Quack Pack